Princess or Prince?
by Otacraze92
Summary: Alguém aparece no colégio, tem o jeito perfeito para trabalhar de princesa. Mas e se aquilo fosse seu natural? E que realção poderia ter com o fanático estilista das princesas, Natashou-senpai?
1. O Aluno Transferido

O colégio teria um novo aluno. Metade do ano já havia se passado e ele sentia-se inseguro. Mas ainda assim seguiu o professor até sua sala. Era da 1-D, a mesma de Tooru Kouno, Yuujiro Shihoudani e Akira Sakamoto. E ele estava lá justamente por causa do trabalho dos dois primeiros.

O professor entrou e o apresentou diante da classe. Seu nome era Kaoru Hiromi. Seus cabelos eram do mesmo tom dos de Natashou-senpai, encaracolados também. Seus olhos também lembravam os dele. E de alguma forma, era como se escondesse algo relacionado a ele.

Kaoru entrou, sorrindo. A reação que causou foi a mesma que Kouno causou. Mas isso não parecia lhe incomodar.

- Meu nome é Kaoru Hiromi. Mudei-me para cá recentemente e espero que consigamos nos dar bem.

- Bom, Hiromi… Sente-se ali atrás, por favor. E Shihoudani?

Kaoru foi para seu lugar e Shihoudani levantou ao ser chamado.

- Poderia cuidar do quarto de Hiromi?

- Claro, professor. – e sorriu.

As aulas passaram até que rápido e Kaoru foi rapidamente para seu dormitório, com Shihoudani e Kouno guiando. Fora designado para o "P-room" e não se importava. Sabia o que significava.

- Né, Shihoudani-kun. Isso quer dizer que serei uma princesa, não é?

- É… Mas como sabe? – ele pareceu se surpreender.

- Huhuhuhuhu. Se-gre-do.

Sua voz era melodiosa e calmante. Era estranhamente mais feminina também. Ao menos mais do que a das atuais princesas. E algo nele os atraía. Mas o mais curioso era como sabia das princesas sendo alguém novato.

- Parece que vou dividir o quarto com Mikoto, né? – Kaoru olhou o "P-room" com atenção o suficiente para concluir isso.

- O que?! – Mikoto pareceu surpreso.

- Até que é esperto… Sim, vão dividir o quarto. – Shihoudani sorriu.

Então cada um foi para seu quarto e Kaoru se acomodou. Colocou algumas roupas no armário e algumas coisas no criado-mudo. Sobre a mesa deixou algumas coisas para escrever no tempo livre. Algumas coisas na cama também. E então parou para observar.

- Etto… Hiromi-kun… O que está fazendo? – Mikoto apenas observava desde o início.

- Apenas arrumando algumas coisas. Escrever é meu passatempo preferido, aqueles bichinhos eu ganhei quando era menor e têm muito valor para mim e aquelas fotos são as mais especiais. As roupas no armário são as que eu uso para sair.

Mikoto foi olhar o que fora posto lá e não achou nada demais. Não naquela hora.

E aí alguém bateu na porta. Era Shihoudani e Kouno como constataram assim que a abriram.

- Natashou-senpai quer ver a nova princesa e tirar suas medidas. – foi Kouno quem falou primeiro.

'_Natashou-senpai? Isso vai ser interessante…'_ Kaoru sorriu e disse que iria assim que terminasse de ajeitar suas coisas. Os outros três foram na frente. Viu-os da janela do quarto cobrindo o caminho do dormitório até o colégio e assim que os perdeu de vista, resolveu se retirar.

'_Definitivamente interessante…'_


	2. A Nova Princesa

Kaoru andava tranqüilamente pelo corredor, indo até a sala de economia doméstica. De alguma forma, ao mesmo tempo em que queria encontrar Natashou-senpai lá, também desejava o contrário. _'Discrição é fundamental…'_ Abriu a porta da sala, encontrando três princesas discutindo sobre algo e o Conselho Estudantil apenas observando.

- O que incomoda tanto as mentes mais belas do colégio? – Kaoru estranhou toda aquela agitação.

- Hiromi-kun! Que bom que está aqui! – Mikoto foi o primeiro a falar.

- O que foi? – Kaoru se assustou com a aproximação repentina dele.

- Natashou-senpai sumiu. – foi a vez de Shihoudani falar.

- Ah… Ele fez de novo… Não se preocupem, eu sei onde encontrá-lo. – terminando de falar, Kaoru saiu, deixando todos confusos.

'_Natashou… Por que não perde essa mania nunca? Sempre some quando a inspiração falta… Olha o que você causou agora…'_ Kaoru suspirou, indo até onde acreditava que o encontraria. E tinha razão. Encontrou-o no telhado da escola, olhando o pôr-do-Sol.

- Natashou …? – havia receio em sua voz.

- Ah, Kaoru. É você. – ele se virou e sorriu – Por que veio para esta escola masculina?

- Ah… É mais fácil me adaptar aqui. Você deixou todos preocupados sumindo assim. Por que não voltamos? – e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Não sou mais criança, posso ir sozinho. – ambos riram, saindo de lá. Pouco depois estavam na sala de Economia Doméstica.

- Voltamos! – Kaoru entrou na frente.

- Ah, você o encontrou! Bom trabalho, Hiromi-kun. – o presidente sorriu.

- Mas como você sabia onde achá-lo? – Kouno foi quem perguntou.

- Se-gre-do. – e Kaoru sorriu, achando graça da reação de todos.

Não contaria nada sobre si tão facilmente. Se quisessem saber, então teriam que conviver para descobrir. Assim como sempre foi com todos que conheceu. E como continuaria sendo. Sempre.

- Né, Natashou-senpai. – Kaoru o chamou.

- O que foi, Hiromi-kun? – ele notou que não era para revelar a relação que tinham. Não ainda – Você será a nova princesa, não é?

- Sim. Precisa das minhas medidas, né?

- Ah! Sim, sim! – e foi buscar a fita métrica. Quando voltou, tinha dois assistentes com ele – Vamos começar!

E passaram o resto do dia assim. Com Kaoru tirando as medidas e Natashou pensando em como adaptaria os modelos que já havia feito para que ficasse harmonioso na combinação de quatro pessoas. As outras princesas apenas observavam, enquanto o Conselho havia se retirado assim que Natashou voltara.

Aquele seria um semestre interessante para todos e ninguém duvidava. Ninguém, principalmente aqueles seis. As princesas, incluindo Kaoru, Natashou e Sakamoto. _'Será divertido também… Principalmente conforme forem me conhecendo… Sinto inquietação demais por causa disso. Será um ótimo semestre!'_

Quando Natashou terminou, as princesas voltaram para o dormitório. A cerimônia de apresentação seria dali dois dias, o que criava certa expectativa. Era a terceira para Mikoto e Shihoudani, mas a segunda para Kouno. E Kaoru… Pode-se dizer que, mesmo sendo a primeira, era como se tivesse participado diversas vezes.

Uma vez no quarto, Mikoto decidiu que queria conhecer seu parceiro melhor. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, o que incomodava de certa forma. Ele se tornara princesa por livre e espontânea vontade, como quem já conhecesse tudo do colégio, do serviço. Sentou-se na cama e esperou que ele terminasse de arrumar alguma coisa no armário, antes de perguntar.

- Né, Hiromi-kun…

- O que foi? – se virando para ele, Kaoru se sentou em uma cadeira próxima.

- Eu só estava pensando… Você veio de fora, mas parece conhecer perfeitamente o serviço de princesas…

- Ah, é. Conheço gente daqui que está envolvida com isso de uma forma ou outra.

- Conhece, é? Já notei que gosta de dizer as coisas de forma vaga…

- Se eu dissesse tudo logo de cara, minha estadia aqui não seria divertida. – e sorriu.

Mikoto sorriu de volta, sabendo que não arrancaria mais do que aquilo. Então pegou um livro que estava por perto e deu uma folheada. Não iria lê-lo de verdade, apenas queria ordenar os pensamentos um pouco. Tinha algo em Kaoru que o incomodava. Era como se houvesse um detalhe relativamente óbvio bem a sua frente, mas que estava deixando escapar.


	3. Kaoru Hiromi

Conforme os dias passavam, mais as princesas ficavam próximas, mas não conseguiam descobrir sobre Kaoru algo a mais do que já haviam descoberto. Na cerimônia de abertura, tudo tinha corrido perfeitamente. Era como se ele já tivesse participado várias vezes daquilo.

Naquele dia, durante um dos trabalhos como princesa, Kaoru estava sozinho no vestiário. O trabalho da vez era animar os jogadores para que eles se esforçassem nos jogos. Kaoru estava trocando da roupa de enfermeira para a de líder de torcida, sem a menor pressa. Ainda vestia a saia do uniforme de enfermeira quando alguém abriu a porta.

Kaoru se virou automaticamente, com uma expressão assustada no rosto e as mãos cruzadas diante do peito, ainda segurando a blusa que havia acabado de tirar. Quem abrira a porta e agora estava parado, também assustado, era ninguém menos e ninguém mais do que Mikoto.

- Você é… – ele piscou algumas vezes, sem acreditar no que via.

Kaoru suspirou.

- Sou, Mikoto. Eu sou _uma garota_.

Nesse momento, Shihoudani apareceu na porta, parando logo atrás de Mikoto. Ainda não tinha visto Kaoru, como logo os dois notaram, já que Shihoudani se dirigia apenas ao rapaz.

- Mikoto, por que toda essa demora? Você não vinha só buscar alguma coisa aqui?

- Ah… É… Eu já… Eu já estava indo…

- Bom mesmo. E por que está pálido? – Shihoudani se virou para dentro do vestiário, se deparando com a mesma cena que Mikoto vira.

- Oi, Shihoudani. – Kaoru sorriu como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Você… Você é uma garota…! – Shihoudani corou.

- Sou. – ela pareceu não entender – Não deveria?

- Essa… Essa é uma escola masculina…!

- Ah, claro. Por isso. Ah, é apenas um detalhe. Agora voltem para o que estavam fazendo para que eu termine de me trocar, sim? – e, ainda sorrindo, ela fechou a porta.

Shihoudani e Mikoto voltaram para seus postos, ainda não recuperados do choque. O primeiro ficava cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto o segundo ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Kaoru Hiromi era uma garota, trabalhava com eles como Princesa e dormia no mesmo quarto de Mikoto, afinal. Quando Shihoudani se lembrou desse último detalhe, algo começou a incomodá-lo.

- Mikoto…

O outro se virou.

- Kaoru e você… Dormem no mesmo quarto…

- É, mas eu nunca fiz nada a ele… Digo, ela. – Mikoto pareceu não entender.

- Não fez ainda porque não sabia que era uma garota.

- Eu tenho namorada! – Mikoto sentiu o rosto ficar ligeiramente mais quente.

- O único que não sabe de nada é… O Tooru.

- E daí…? – Mikoto não entendia onde o outro queria chegar.

Eles continuaram andando, enquanto Shihoudani explicava o que se passava em sua cabeça. Como Tooru era o único que não sabia sobre o segredo de Kaoru, então o mais seguro para ela era ficar em um quarto com alguém que desconhecesse o fato de Kaoru ser uma garota e não um garoto como eles haviam pensado.

- Essa parece uma boa idéia, mas o que acontecerá quando ele descobrir…? – Mikoto ainda se sentia desconfortável com o que tinha acontecido.

- Aí teremos que arranjar um quarto vago só para ela. – Shihoudani parecia pensativo.

Logo os dois chegaram até onde Tooru estava.

- Que demora! E onde está Kaoru? – o jovem estava impaciente.

- Terminando de se trocar. – Shihoudani foi o primeiro a falar – E enquanto não chega… Tooru, queríamos sugerir uma troca de quarto…

- Uma troca de quartos? Por que razão, Shihoudani? – o outro não entendeu.

- Não, nenhuma… É só que eu achei que…

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Kaoru logo apareceu correndo, indo até eles e se desculpando pela demora.

- Tive alguns contra-tempos. Desculpem. Qual o nosso próximo trabalho? – ela sorriu.

- Temos que ir animar os jogadores de futebol. – Tooru foi quem respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

- Então vamos. – Kaoru estava animada, indo na frente.

As princesas continuaram com o trabalho até que o dia acabasse. Depois disso, dirigiram-se para o dormitório, mas Shihoudani pediu para que tivessem uma reunião rápida com o responsável pela ala. Não explicou o motivo na hora para ninguém, só expondo quando todos estavam acomodados na sala que geralmente usavam para as reuniões.

- Eu queria propor umas mudanças em como estamos divididos nos quartos. – Shihoudani começou.

- E por quê, Shihoudani? – Kaoru parecia curiosa.

- Achei que… Seria bom mudarmos um pouco…

- Tem certeza de que é por isso? – Kaoru tinha um ar levemente desafiador na voz.

- Sim, tenho. – ele estava começando a se sentir nervoso, mas tentava esconder.

- E como quer que sejam os quartos agora?

- Eu posso dividir o quarto com Mikoto e você com Tooru.

- Tem medo de que aconteça alguma coisa se as coisas continuarem como estão?

- Tenho. Não! Não é isso. – ele tentou se corrigir, mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

- Medo de que aconteça o que, Shihoudani? – Tooru não entendeu.

Nesse momento, alguém apareceu na porta dizendo que haviam ligado para Kaoru. Ela se levantou e saiu, se desculpando pela interrupção.

- Alô? – disse ela, atendendo – Olá, Sayaka! Ah, sim. É, querem que eu divida o quarto com seu primo, acho que é porque descobriram. Não se preocupe, não vou deixar acontecer nada.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Sayaka, por que não vem nos visitar um dia? – a voz de Kaoru saía tranqüila.

Shihoudani havia saído da sala para chamar Kaoru de volta, chegando próximo a ela bem no momento em que a garota fez a pergunta. Ouvi-la fez o corpo do jovem tremer. Kaoru estava falando com a prima louca de Tooru, aquela que era capaz de mandar alguém para o hospital só por se aproximar de seu primo.

Kaoru desligou o telefone pouco depois e se virou, encontrando Shihoudani com uma expressão assustada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu e se dirigiu para a sala, com ele indo logo atrás. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem de volta a seus lugares e a reunião prosseguisse.

- Kaoru… – a voz de Tooru chamou sua atenção – É verdade?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para Mikoto.

- Desculpe – disse o rapaz em resposta – Eles perguntaram tanto o motivo de Shihoudani querer mudar a configuração dos quartos que eu acabei contando. Não foi proposital.

- Pois é. Sou uma garota em um colégio masculino. O que mais querem saber? A noite é uma criança, então perguntem tudo o que quiserem. – ela suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira.

Shihoudani foi o primeiro.

- De onde conhece Sayaka?

A pergunta fez Tooru arregalar os olhos e elevar a voz.

- Sayaka? Você conhece a minha prima?! É por isso que veio para cá? Para fugir dela?

- Não, bobo. – ela riu – Eu conheço Sayaka desde que éramos pequenas. Eu era a amiguinha que aparecia várias vezes na casa de seus tios. Você não se lembra de quando fomos apresentados?

Ele parou para pensar.

"_**- Tooru! Tooru! – Sayaka vinha correndo na direção do rapaz.**_

_**- O que foi, Sayaka?**_

_**- Quero que você conheça minha nova amiga! – ela estava sorridente.**_

_**Ele olhou para a garota que se aproximava timidamente dos dois. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho e ondulado, os olhos da mesma cor. Trajava um vestido rosa e tinha uma fita prendendo o cabelo.**_

_**- Quem é ela? – o garoto parecia curioso.**_

_**- Ela é minha nova melhor amiga!"**_

A memória de quando se conheceram fez Tooru encará-la com mais espanto ainda. Como não a havia reconhecido? O cabelo castanho e ondulado continuava igual, apenas mais curto do que quando se conheceram. Os olhos tinham o mesmo brilho, só a timidez havia desaparecido.

Ela notou que ele tinha se lembrado e acabou por soltar uma risadinha.

- Bom… Como vão ficar os quartos? – ela retomou o assunto principal.

- Ainda não decidimos. – quem respondeu foi Mikoto.

- Mikoto é o único que tem namorada, não é? Então por que não posso continuar dividindo o cômodo com ele?

Shihoudani parou para pensar.

- Isso é verdade, mas Tooru a conhece há mais tempo.

- Olha, já estamos todos acomodados em nossos quartos, por que mudar as coisas agora? – Kaoru cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Foi ele quem quis mudar tudo. – Mikoto apontou para Shihoudani.

Kaoru suspirou e se levantou.

- Bom, eu vou dormir. A menos que tenham mais alguma pergunta.

- Eu tenho. – Tooru foi quem falou, atraindo a atenção dela.

- Então pergunte. – ela tornou a se sentar.

- Por que veio para uma escola _masculina_, Kaoru?

- Bom… Basicamente porque era muito mais fácil para mim me adaptar a um lugar assim. Não sei se você chegou a reparar, mas eu nunca tive uma aparência muito feminina.

Tooru riu.

- Isso é verdade, mas ainda assim. Aqui não é uma escola boa para você ficar. Já parou para pensar no que pode acontecer se descobrirem que Kaoru Hiromi é, na verdade, uma garota?

Bem quando ele estava terminando a frase, alguém abriu a porta. Era um dos rapazes do dormitório e ele parecia surpreso.

- Há uma garota aqui?

- Tooru! – Shihoudani olhou para o amigo de forma a repreendê-lo.

- Desculpe, como eu ia saber que iam abrir a porta? – ele se encolheu quando o outro pronunciou seu nome.

- Parem de brigar. Vamos resolver isso. – Kaoru se levantou e foi até o rapaz – O que o traz aqui? – e deu um sorriso de princesa.

- Eu… Bem… É… É que e-eu… – ele não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Então pode voltar depois? Estamos em uma reunião importante das princesas.

- Claro, claro! – e fechou a porta, indo embora.

Kaoru se voltou para os outros com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Tudo bem, podem agradecer depois. Agora eu preciso de um banho.

- Espere! Não pode ir agora! É o horário dos outros alunos! – Tooru se levantou de sua cadeira tão rápido que a virou.

- E espera que eu vá quando? – ela piscou algumas vezes, como se não entendesse.

- Nós, princesas, sempre tomamos banho depois. Eles fecham os banheiros para nós. – foi Shihoudani quem explicou.

- Ah… Então é isso. Agora que você falou, faz sentido. Sempre estranhei o motivo de só ficarmos nós no banheiro quando tomávamos banho. – ela riu.

- Espera… Espera, espera, espera! Como isso foi acontecer? – Tooru ficou vermelho – Nós temos tomado banho com uma garota há praticamente um mês!

O comentário fez as outras princesas corarem também.

- É verdade! Sempre dividimos o banheiro com ela! – Shihoudani se levantou ao começar a falar.

- Como nunca reparamos? – Mikoto afundava na cadeira.

- Etto… Se me permitem a intromissão. – Kaoru se aproximou – Eu não tenho nada muito chamativo para vocês terem reparado. Sou o que chamaria de "tábua".

- Esse é um comentário desnecessário, Kaoru… – Tooru ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

Ela riu e pouco depois disso, puderam ir tomar banho. Tooru, Shihoudani e Mikoto ficaram de um lado, de costas para o lado em que a jovem estava. Ela ria vez ou outra, achando graça. E depois disso, foram todos para seus quartos para uma boa noite de sono.


	4. Segredo problemático

Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos para as princesas. Os rapazes, com exceção de Tooru, não sabiam como lidar com Kaoru agora que conheciam o fato de que era uma garota e tinham medo de acabar revelando isso para alguém.

Naquele dia, como das outras vezes, Kaoru e Tooru agiam como se fossem grandes amigos há muito tempo, o que era verdade, mas Mikoto e Shihoudani agiam como se ela fosse uma estranha e os alunos não conseguiam entender isso. Principalmente Akira e o conselho.

- Tooru. – Akira o chamou em um intervalo de aula.

O rapaz desviou o olhar para o dono da voz ao ouvir seu nome.

- Por que o Yuujiro e o Mikoto estão tão distantes de você e Kaoru?

- Ah… Isso é porque… Bem…

Ele não sabia como responder, sendo salvo por Kaoru, que se intrometeu na conversa.

- É porque tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. Mas garanto que irá passar logo. – e sorriu.

- Eu espero. Isso atrapalha o trabalho de vocês e faz com que o Presidente…

Mas Akira não teve tempo de terminar, pois alguém abriu a porta da sala estrondosamente.

- Kaoru Hiromi, Tooru Kouno e Yuujiro Shihoudani! Acompanhem-me agora! – era o presidente do conselho.

Os três suspiraram e saíram, seguindo o presidente até a sala do Conselho. Lá encontraram Mikoto sentado no sofá, parecendo incomodado com algo. Os três foram convidados a se sentarem também e eles logo obedeceram. Uma vez que todos estavam acomodados, o presidente do conselho começou a falar.

- Eu notei que nos últimos dias, vocês não têm tido uma relação muito boa. Estão correndo boatos de que houve um desentendimento entre vocês. Também está correndo um boato de que há uma garota em nossa escola, mas isso é impossível e não nos interessa agora.

Ele parou por um momento, esperando que alguém se manifestasse. Como ninguém falou, o presidente continuou.

- Eu gostaria de saber o real motivo por vocês estarem tão… Divididos.

- Senhor Presidente do Conselho. – Kaoru se levantou – Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa a você. Creio que as outras princesas não concordarão com isso, mas eu confio que você não contará isso a ninguém fora dessa sala. Assim como os demais integrantes.

O presidente olhou para os outros, que confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, Hiromi, diga. – o presidente se ajeitou em seu lugar.

Ela calmamente desabotoou o uniforme e expôs a blusa branca que trajava por baixo, justa o suficiente para a ocasião.

- O boato de que há uma garota na escola é real. – ela estava calma, diferente dos outros três.

- É, mas nós nunca fizemos nada a ela! – Shihoudani foi o primeiro a se manifestar após isso.

- Nem sabíamos que ela era uma garota! – Mikoto foi o segundo.

- Bom… Isso é… Desconcertante. – o presidente estava nervoso, mas não estava ficando vermelho como Kouno ou Yuujiro.

- Certamente sim. Kaoru, se vista, por favor. – Kouno fez um gesto para ela, como se implorasse para que ela o fizesse.

Ela obedeceu, ajeitando o cabelo curto em seguida.

- Como ninguém reparou nisso antes? Alguém me dê a ficha dela! – o presidente estendeu a mão para os outros integrantes.

Um deles obedeceu e logo o presidente estava olhando, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Pareceu frustrado ao devolvê-la.

- Como conseguiu omitir essa informação? – ele olhava Kaoru nos olhos.

- Foi fácil. Só precisei usar umas roupas mais largas. – ela deu os ombros e tornou a se sentar.

- Ms você não pode ficar nessa escola! – ele estava começando a se alterar.

- Você não tem o direito de me tirar daqui! Não seria cruel a esse ponto! – ela sentiu que estava em risco.

- Isso, você não pode tirá-la do colégio! – Tooru foi o primeiro a se manifestar em defesa da jovem.

- Você parece bastante preocupado com ela, Kouno. Por que motivo? – o presidente se acalmou.

Uma lembrança muito marcante na vida de Kaoru lhe ocorreu, fazendo-a baixar o olhar.

"_**- Nossa… Aquela é a aluna nova? – uma garota cochichava no canto, fitando Kaoru.**_

_**Kouno tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando ouviu.**_

_**- Ela mais parece um garoto. Será que ela na verdade não é um? – uma outra cochichou de volta.**_

_**- Ah, Kouno! – Kaoru sorriu ao vê-lo, se levantando de seu lugar e indo até ele.**_

_**- Kaoru. – ele sorriu de volta.**_

_**As garotas olhavam torto para ela e Kouno conseguia ver pelo canto dos olhos. Kaoru provavelmente também, mas ignorava. Pelo menos até o intervalo, quando saiu para o pátio. Em um momento de distração, algumas garotas pouco maiores do que ela a puxaram para um canto escuro.**_

_**- Então você é a garota nova? Que cara mais feia, nem parece que é uma de nós.**_

_**Kaoru não respondeu.**_

_**- Vamos ver se você é mesmo uma garota.**_

_**Kaoru gritou ao sentir as mãos da outra em seu pescoço. Kouno, que saiu correndo ao ouvi-lo, acabou chegando tarde demais. Kaoru estava encolhida em um canto, abraçada às próprias pernas e chorando. O uniforme todo rasgado."**_

- Por favor…! – Kaoru tinha certo desespero saindo com as palavras – Não faça isso comigo…!

Tooru a abraçou de forma que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. A jovem estava prestes a chorar e ele notou, levando-o a fazer isso. Não acreditava que mais alguém tivesse notado.

- Está tudo bem, Kaoru. Acalme-se, por favor. Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo, ok? – ele falava de forma a tentar acalmá-la.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem entender. O que teria acontecido para tê-la deixado em tal estado? Ela parecia traumatizada por alguma razão que apenas Tooru conhecia. E agora a garota chorava com o rosto escondido no peito do amigo e as mãos segurando firme no uniforme do rapaz.

- Tooru. – Yuujiro pareceu receoso ao chamá-lo – O que… O que aconteceu…?

O outro apenas desviou o olhar para o amigo, sem responder.

- Bom, creio que não podemos fazer nada com ela nesse estado. Vocês estão dispensados das próximas três aulas, podem usar o tempo para acalmá-la e pensar em uma solução. – o presidente não parecia muito preocupado com o estado emocional de Kaoru.

- Presidente, por favor, deixe que ela continue nessa escola. Vamos garantir que ninguém descubra. – Kouno o olhava de forma séria.

- Não creio ter muita opção agora, então irei concordar. Mas somente até que pense em uma solução adequada ou alguém descobrir. Se isso acontecer, seremos obrigados a pedir que ela se transfira para outra escola.

- Obrigado, presidente. Kaoru, vamos para o dormitório. Lá você poderá descansar. – Kouno desviou o olhar para ela e fez menção de levantar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Teve ajuda das outras princesas para levantar e foi para o dormitório meio escondida pelos outros. Não seria bom se alguém a visse naquele estado. Quando chegaram, foram direto para o quarto de Kouno e Shihoudani.

Kaoru mal pisou no cômodo, já foi direto para a cama do amigo, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Pouco depois disso, acabou adormecendo. Notando isso, Tooru chamou os amigos para o corredor, a fim de falar com eles sem correr o risco da outra escutar. Quando fechou a porta, ouviu Shihoudani perguntando o que se passara na sala do conselho.

Calmamente, Kouno contou a eles o que sabia do episódio que traumatizara a amiga.


	5. Passado

Kaoru, no começo de seu sono, não teve sonho algum. Mas logo seu passado começou a atormentá-la.

"_**Ela era nova na escola, não conhecia muita gente. Os únicos dois que conhecia eram Tooru e Sayaka, mas teve o azar de não ficar na mesma sala de ambos. Apenas Tooru estava na mesma turma que ela. Ainda assim, era reconfortante.**_

_**Naquele dia, ouviu algumas meninas cochichando algo sobre ela, mas não ligou. Sabia que não era a mais feminina de lá e isso nunca foi um problema. Não até descobrir que era amiga, talvez a melhor amiga, de um dos garotos mais cobiçados pelas garotas.**_

_**Tooru Kouno.**_

_**Ninguém lá entendia como era possível que ela fosse tão íntima dele. E ninguém parecia muito curioso sobre a história, apenas a julgavam sem saber de nada. Olhavam torto, falavam pelas costas. Eram cruéis e não se importavam.**_

_**Naquele dia, no entanto, resolveram agir.**_

_**- Você é a tal da Kaoru Hiromi? A amiguinha do Kouno? – uma garota de outra sala estava em pé diante de sua mesa.**_

_**- Sou. – Kaoru a olhou sem entender - Por que?**_

_**A outra garota riu e então chamou umas amigas que estavam esperando do lado de fora.**_

_**- Escute aqui. – ela se aproximou de Kaoru a fim de ameaçá-la – Fique longe do Kouno e nós não faremos mal nenhum a você.**_

_**Nesse momento, Kouno voltou para a sala, notando as garotas.**_

_**- Ei! – ele chamou, indo até Kaoru – O que vocês querem com ela? – ele olhava um tanto sério para as garotas, que rapidamente recuaram.**_

_**- K-Kouno… Nós não fizemos nada…! – a garota que antes ameaçava Kaoru agora parecia um cão medroso.**_

_**- Venha, vamos embora…! – uma ruiva que estava ao lado dela a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para fora.**_

_**As outras logo foram atrás.**_

_**(…)**_

_**- Nossa… Aquela é a aluna nova? – uma garota cochichava no canto, fitando Kaoru.**_

_**Kouno tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando ouviu.**_

_**- Ela mais parece um garoto. Será que ela na verdade não é um? – uma outra cochichou de volta.**_

_**- Ah, Kouno! – Kaoru sorriu ao vê-lo, se levantando de seu lugar e indo até ele.**_

_**- Kaoru. – ele sorriu de volta.**_

_**As garotas olhavam torto para ela e Kouno conseguia ver pelo canto dos olhos. Kaoru provavelmente também, mas ignorava. Pelo menos até o intervalo, quando saiu para o pátio. Em um momento de distração, algumas garotas pouco maiores do que ela a puxaram para um canto escuro.**_

_**- Então você é a garota nova? Que cara mais feia, nem parece que é uma de nós.**_

_**Kaoru não respondeu.**_

_**- Vamos ver se você é mesmo uma garota.**_

_**Kaoru gritou ao sentir as mãos da outra em seu pescoço. Kouno, que saiu correndo ao ouvi-lo, acabou chegando tarde demais. Kaoru estava encolhida em um canto, abraçada às próprias pernas e chorando. O uniforme todo rasgado.**_

_**(…)**_

_**Kaoru estava voltando para casa, a pasta da escola em sua mão direita. A outra segurava a de Kouno, que fazia companhia para ela naquele final de tarde frio, típico do início do inverno.**_

_**Quando estava com ele, a garota não tinha nenhuma preocupação. Ele sempre a protegera e continuaria assim E o mesmo valia para o contrário. Ela o protegia quando necessário e continuaria protegendo. Pelo menos até que ele mudasse de escola no colegial.**_

_**Essa atitude impensada dele a irritou. Não tinha contado a ninguém, apenas foi. Nem os tios, responsáveis por ele, ficaram sabendo. Kaoru então tomou uma decisão. Contou aos pais que queria mudar de escola, que iria para o mesmo colégio que o amigo.**_

_**- Mas, querida, é um colégio masculino…! – a mãe se desesperou.**_

_**- Isso é o de menos. Eu nunca consegui me dar bem em um colégio normal! Você sabe disso! – a garota estava determinada.**_

_**- Mas, minha filha, como pretende ser aceita? – a pai não parecia se incomodar muito com a decisão dela.**_

_**Kaoru sorriu e foi até o banheiro. Algum tempo depois, voltou para a presença dos pais. O cabelo castanho e encaracolado que antes ia até o meio de suas costas, agora mal passava da altura de seus ombros.**_

_**A mãe sentiu-se tonta, o pai arregalou os olhos.**_

_**- E agora, eu posso? – ela sorria, triunfante."**_

Kaoru acordou pouco depois disso, suando frio. Apesar do sonho ter terminado em um ponto relativamente feliz de sua vida, o que o precedeu não a agradou. Eram uns dos momentos mais marcantes em sua vida. A rejeição que sofria por não ter uma aparência feminina.

Olhou ao redor, sem encontrar os outros no quarto. Aquilo a incomodou. Rapidamente, ela saltou da cama e ajeitou a roupa, saindo do quarto. Não precisou ir muito longe para encontrá-los, eles estavam a alguns metros, depois de uma curva no corredor. Quando Tooru a viu, apenas sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. Sentia-se bem melhor. Naquele lugar, as coisas podiam finalmente dar certo.


	6. Pequenas estranhesas

Tooru caminhava calmamente pelos corredores do dormitório. Estava tarde então não haveria ninguém para perturbá-lo. Estranhamente, naquela noite ele estava com insônia e acreditava que se caminhasse um pouco conseguiria dormir depois. Talvez um copo de chá também fosse bom. Pensando nisso, Tooru foi até a pequena copa reservada para as Princesas.

Uma fraca luz passava para o corredor por uma pequena fresta na porta, o que assustou Tooru. Hesitante, ele se aproximou, tentando abrir mais a porta sem fazer qualquer barulho. Tinha a sobrancelha franzida enquanto procurava a pessoa que deveria estar lá dentro, mas não encontrou ninguém. Então simplesmente deu os ombros e entrou na copa.

Pouco depois, alguém entrou e fechou a porta que havia sido deixada aberta por Tooru. Era Kaoru e quando seus olhos se encontraram, o rapaz se assustou. A garota apenas sorriu em resposta e se aproximou, pegando a xícara de chá que havia deixado sobre a pia. Ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento, até que Tooru decidiu falar alguma coisa.

- Por que está aqui, Kaoru? – o garoto também bebia uma xícara de chá.

- Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que você… Uma estranha insônia. – ela deu um sorriso gentil ao amigo.

- Mikoto não acordou quando você saiu? – ao acabar de tomar o chá, Tooru deixou a xícara dentro da pia.

- Não… Ele dorme feito uma pedra, é impressionante. Tem o sono mais pesado do que o seu. – ela o estava provocando, mas só porque sabia que o amigo levaria numa boa.

Tooru riu.

- Ainda bem que nunca dividi o quarto com ele… Senão ninguém acordaria para a aula.

- E o Shihoudani? – Kaoru terminou o chá e pôs a xícara ao lado da de Tooru.

- Ele acordou – o rapaz deu os ombros –, mas eu disse para ele não se preocupar, então ele logo voltou a dormir. De qualquer jeito, é melhor voltarmos.

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça e logo os dois tinham se retirado da copa. Com exceção das xícaras na pia, não deixaram mais nada que delatasse a presença de alguém na copa durante a noite. Como os dois ainda não estavam com muito sono, voltaram para os quartos conversando em um tom baixo o suficiente para não acordar os outros alunos. A garota gostava daqueles momentos, porque se esquecia de qualquer problema.

- Então… Boa noite. – Tooru acenou para a amiga e entrou no quarto.

- Boa noite. – Kaoru acenou de volta e entrou no próprio.

Um Mikoto sonolento se levantou desajeitadamente da cama e se sentou.

- Kaoru…?

- Ah, Mikoto. Acordei você? Desculpe… Pode voltar a dormir agora. – a garota sorria, mesmo que Mikoto não pudesse ver na escuridão em que estava o quarto.

- Algum problema…? – ele estava com muito sono, mas sabia que não era muito normal as pessoas vagarem pelos corredores do dormitório no meio da noite.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. Volte a dormir, está bem? – terminando de falar, Kaoru deitou na própria cama. Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse Mikoto se deitando também.

* * *

Os dias estavam passando sem nada de estranho. Nada além do fato de que os trabalhos como princesa tinham diminuído consideravelmente, o que deixava Mikoto aliviado. Por outro lado, Akira, Shihoudani, Tooru e Kaoru estavam preocupados. Talvez estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa com Natashou-senpai.

- Acho que devemos falar com ele. – Kaoru estava parada ao lado da mesa de Shihoudani, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

- Mas é estranho… Natashou-senpai sempre pareceu tão bem. O que será que aconteceu? – Tooru estava sentado em sua carteira, que era ao lado da de Yuujiro.

- Kaoru o achou quando tivemos problemas na primeira vez, mas aquilo foi bem menos preocupante em relação à agora. – Shihoudani estava quase afundado na cadeira, com os braços diante do corpo.

- Tem razão. Como sabia onde encontrá-lo, Kaoru? – Tooru desviou o olhar para ela e franziu a sobrancelha.

- Foi só um palpite. – ela deu os ombros – De qualquer forma, o que vamos fazer?

- Se o acharmos… Bom, só resta conversar com ele, não? – Shihoudani não parecia animado.

- Anime-se, Shihoudani! Não deve ser nada demais! – Kaoru tentava inutilmente animar o amigo.

- Já estamos há semanas sem nada vindo dele. – o loiro lançou um olhar irritado para a garota.

Kaoru suspirou.


End file.
